<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacred Trust by Caiti (Caitriona_3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066844">Sacred Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti'>Caiti (Caitriona_3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark rebellion and a queen on the run.  Two unexpected champions.  Will Queen Darcy get her throne back . . . and what will she do about the two bloodstained men who were her only support during her darkest days?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacred Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something that came to mind and I hope it prompts a story.  If not from me, then from someone else.  I want to read it.  <i>*giggles*</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/7FT9UCu"></a>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/IIcXKyZ">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>“I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love.”<br/>~The Vow</i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>